


an angel in scrubs (and an angel of death)

by ruinsrebuilt



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, my poor baby gene, protective babe, thank god babe kicks sobel's ass, this was super painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: In which Gene is accosted by Sobel and Babe loses his shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a anon on tumblr who requested hurt Gene and protective Babe. This is what my brain came up with. I am so sorry. I literally wanna kick Sobel's ass in this, goddamn. My poor Gene. 
> 
> Unbetaed, so please ignore any mistakes. <3

“Roe! Get your ass over here!” 

Gene rolled his eyes and stayed where he was. “There you go miss, you're gunna be just fine, don’t you worry.” 

The elderly woman held his hand as he helped her sit down in the waiting room and gave him a watery smile. Gene gave her hand one last pat before finally turning towards his simmering superior. 

Herbert Sobel shot daggers at him from across the room. When he saw Gene looking he pointed a rigid finger at him and then at the door that leads back to surgery. 

Triage wasn’t usually a doctor’s job but they were short handed tonight and Gene had decided to use his break to help the frazzled staff of two currently trying to hold down the fort. Apparently this didn’t sit well with his boss. 

When they were through the doors, Sobel whirled on him. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Gene held up his hands. “I was tryna help em out. It’s packed and we’ve only got two people on triage right now. They’re drowning in bodies out there.” 

“I can see that Doctor Roe, I have eyes. My question still stands. What the hell are you doing out there on your break? We are required by law to see that our doctor’s get breaks during their shifts so that you are rested and capable. The point of a break is to protect people.” 

“And by people you mean the hospital if some decided to sue your ass?” Gene knew it would get him in trouble but the fact that he was getting chewed out for trying to help people pissed him off. Why was he there, if not to help people? 

“Careful, Roe. This is grounds for a hearing of the hospital board of directors. I could have you fired for this.” 

That stopped Gene in his tracks. He had busted his ass to get this job, not because it was coveted but because the Philadelphia hospital was one of the places in the most dire need of good doctors. These people needed him. Damn it. Sobel had him on the ropes and he knew it. 

Gene took a deep breath. “What do you want?” 

Sobel looked him up and down for a moment. “This way, Doctor. I have a special task for you.” He spun on his heel and walked briskly down the hall. 

Gene hesitated. He looked at the doors that lead to triage and pictured all those people who needed his help. With a sigh he followed after Sobel, having to trot to catch up. 

Sobel led him down a series of hallways until they were far away from the patient wards and now in a hallway dedicated mostly to supply closets and storage. Gene gave him a questioning glance.

His superior said nothing, just took a ring of keys off his belt and unclocked one of the doors. “In there.” He gestured for Gene to go in first. 

Gene stepped through the door and found himself in a supply closet. “Sir what—?” He turned to see Sobel locking the door behind him. 

Without another word Sobel advanced on him, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against a shelf. 

“Here’s how this is gonna go. As far as you’re concerned, you’re mine now.” 

He buried his nose in Gene’s neck dragging it up and down and taking in a deep breath. 

“I can do anything I goddamn please with you and you’re not going to say a word. You know why? Because you want to keep that precious job of yours. And you can, as long as you and me come to an understanding.” 

Gene was breathing heavily now, and he jerked to the side in an attempt to get away. 

Without warning, Sobel pulled back his right arm and slammed his fist into Gene’s gut. 

Unable to breathe, Gene’s knees gave out and he sank to the floor, but Sobel still had him by his collar and he yanked Gene back to his feet. 

“I didn’t say you could sit down, did I?” This time it was a knee to the side, and then another fist was flying into his shoulder. 

Gene screamed in agony. 

“Better keep it down, Roe, someone might hear you. We wouldn’t want that would we? Because if I go, you’re coming with me. Clear?” 

Gene whimpered. 

Sobel’s hand was slowing finding it’s way to Gene’s crotch when suddenly Gene’s pager went off. 

Sobel cursed. Abruptly he let go of Gene, who sank to the floor and tried to catch his breath. 

“You have two minutes to get yourself together. Remember, if you let on to our little.. arrangement, it’ll be your job. 

With that his abuser straightened his collar and left the room. 

Gene let himself sit there, trying to recover from the shock. His pager went off again and he knew he should be moving. He rarely ever needed paging twice and he knew if he waited a third time, the nurses would ask questions. 

So he forced himself off the ground and went to check on his patients, and tried not to cry. 

 

+

 

Babe had just gotten home when he got a call from Eugene. He glanced at the clock on his phone and frowned. Gene wasn’t supposed to be off for another few hours. 

“Hello?” 

No one answered. There were some muffled sounds in the background. Babe rolled his eyes. Gene must have butt dialed him again. He really needed to show the clueless doctor how to work his phone again. 

Babe was about to hang up when he heard the unmistakable voice of his boyfriend. 

“Sir what—?” The fear in Gene’s voice stopped Babe in his tracks. 

There was a grunt and a banging sound as if someone had been slammed against something. 

“Here’s how this is gonna go…” 

Babe saw red. 

He was in the car before he realized what he was doing, and when he did he only pushed harder on the gas pedal. 

There was no way that bastard was walking out of that hospital. 

Babe parked the car haphazardly outside the entrance and threw the keys at the valet, hardly stopping to think about what he was going to do when he actually found the fucking little weasel. 

He made his was to the emergency ward where Gene worked. The nurse at the desk waved him through immediately; Babe was a familiar face to most of the staff by now. 

Immediately he spotted Gene leaning against a doorway, facing into a patient’s room. He leaned so casually, no one would be able to tell it was because he was in pain. No one, that is, except Babe. 

“Gene!” Babe practically ran the rest of the way to him. Gene spun at the familiar voice and tried to hide his gasp of pain when Babe pulled him into a protective hug. 

“Babe? What’s going on?” 

Babe pulled away. “I could ask you the same thing.” He looked him over anxiously. “Are you hurt? What did he do?” 

Confusion filled Gene’s face, followed by realization. “I butt-dialed you, din’ I?” 

“Yeah, Gene. I heard the whole thing. Where is he?” The wrath in Babe’s voice was clear. 

Gene was shaking his head, his wide, dark eyes filling with tears. “He’s gunna take my job away Babe. I worked so hard for this.” 

Babe’s heart broke for his boyfriend. Of course he was still thinking of his patients before himself. He pulled Gene to him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Not if I can help it.” 

With that, Babe let him go and marched down the hall. He saw a nurse he recognized and remembered she worked directly for Sobel’s superiors. “Renee!” 

Renee stopped what she was doing and looked up. “Oh hey Edward, how can I help you?” 

“Where’s Sobel?” 

The nurse looked taken aback by his tone but he was too angry to notice. “In his office, why?” 

Babe didn’t bother to respond, instead pushing past her and slamming open the door to Sobel’s office. The man was sitting behind his desk, typing on his computer and sipping on a fucking latte. 

The latte was halfway to his mouth when Babe burst in and it was now frozen there, as Sobel looked at him in surprise. 

Before the man could react Babe was across the room, his hands around Sobel’s neck.

Vaguely he felt something hot spilling down his hands but he couldn’t focus on that now. Not when he held the man who had attacked his boyfriend. 

“How dare you touch him you fucking asshole. How the fuck dare you think you are worthy enough to even talk to him, let alone hit him.” 

Babe slammed Sobel’s head into the wall, reveling in the alarming shade of purple he was currently turning. 

“I promise you Sobel, if you so much as look at Eugene Roe again I will personally shoot you in the head. Don’t test me on this. I’d really rather not end up in prison, but make no mistake, I will gladly do just that if you ever come near my boyfriend again.” 

There were shouts in the hall and Babe was vaguely aware of voices behind him, urging him to stop. 

“Babe, you’re gonna kill him, stop, let him go, it’s not worth it.” Eugene’s unmistakeable voice was soothing, and Babe was able to get a hold of himself enough to look back at him. 

Gene was an angel in scrubs, standing in the doorway, hair sticking out madly in every direction where he had run his hands through it, his face flushed. He must have run all the way here. 

Belatedly Babe realized that running must have been painful for Gene, in his current state. He was leaning against the doorframe now, and Babe looked back and forth from Gene to the bastard in his hands. 

Finally he loosened his grip on Sobel, but only because this was necessary in order for him to check on Gene.  
Sobel let out a gasp, greedily sucking in the oxygen that Babe had denied him. 

Smugly, Babe noticed the bruises already beginning to form where his hands had been. But that was all the time he would give Sobel. 

He had an angel to look after. 

Babe walked to Renee, who had run into the room at some point during the commotion, and who was now watching him in shock.

“That man battered and sexually assaulted Eugene. I trust you will see to it that his superiors are made aware of the situation. I don’t want to see that man near him again.” 

With that he walked past her to Gene. Without saying a word Babe grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and into Gene’s office. 

Quietly closing the door, he turned to Gene, who’s eyes were dark and unreadable. 

Babe walked over to stand right in front of him. “Let me see.” 

Gene shook his head. “I haven't looked yet, I don’t know how bad—”

“Let me see.” 

Slowly, Gene took off his shirt.

Babe had to physically restrain himself from going back out and beating the shit out of that bastard. 

Bruises were already forming ghastly blooms, beginning at his shoulder and twisting down across his abdomen. 

Gene’s mouth twisted in concentration as his doctor side took over and he assessed the damage. “I don’t think anythin’s broken. Just really nasty bruises.” 

Babe reached out and gently traced a finger down the marks. He cursed. 

“I’m so sorry Gene. I should’ve been there sooner, I should have stopped this from even happening. I’ve seen Sobel eye you before, I should’ve known he would try something like this.” 

Gene grabbed Babe’s hand where it was tracing sorrowful circles on his chest. “Hey, hey. You’re here now. You saved me. There was no way you could’ve known, and you got here before I could even call you. Well, sort of..” 

“Sure am glad you haven’t figured out how to stop butt dialing me.” He was going for lighthearted but he couldn’t shake the worry from his voice. He studied Gene carefully. “Are you okay?” 

Gene blinked slowly, trying futilely to keep the tears from escaping the corners of his eyes. He shook his head. “I didn’t know what to do. He had me right where he wanted me and I— I was terrified, Babe. I’ve never been that scared in my entire life. And I’ve never been happier to see you.” 

Gene gave a watery laugh. “You were like the angel of death storming down that hall.”

“Yeah, well, no one fucks with my Gene and gets away with it.” 

Gene made a noise somewhere between a whine and a laugh and buried his face in Babe’s neck, breathing in his scent, drawing comfort from his steadying presence.

Babe rubbed soothing circles on Gene’s back, murmuring reassuring things in his ear. “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe.” 

Gently he moved them both so that they were sitting in Gene’s office chair, Gene on his lap, head still buried in his neck. 

They sat there for a long time, Babe carding his fingers through Gene’s hair until Gene’s breathing turned slow and steady, and he was snuffling into Babe’s neck, sleepy and warm. 

Babe tightened his grip protectively and let out a sigh. 

Gene was safe in his arms again. That was enough.


End file.
